


Missed 'ya

by orphan_account



Series: hot and heavy [20]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Barebacking, Fluff, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay but imagine Ian and Mickey getting hot and heavy…</p><p>… We haven’t done it in like a week sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed 'ya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mapofeighteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapofeighteen/gifts).



> For Sammy, because it's not much but I thought maybe it cheers you up just a little bit. <3

Ian stumbled through the door of their apartment, letting it fall closed behind him as he collapsed face down onto the couch. It had been a long day of school and work. No, scratch that. It had been a long one and a half weeks of school and work and family problems, because Carl was acting up again. He had barely been home and he was really looking forward to this long weekend ahead of him. Both him and Mickey had the weekend and Monday and Tuesday off.

   Ian groaned. He had seen so little of Mickey in the past two weeks that they hadn’t even been able to plan the weekend. He wouldn’t mind just going on lockdown. No phones, no answering the door, just the two of them, food, TV, sex.

   Mickey had been just as busy. He had been promoted at work, taking over a lot more responsibility at the bar. They had bought the adjacent building a while back and expanded, effectively becoming a lot more popular. Mickey had had to work extra and had had to deal with Iggy and Colin, who had been caught with some coke. On top of that he had slept over at the Milkovich’s house a few nights, because Svetlana had dumbed Nika and had found herself a group of other single-mothers to go out with every once in a while. She had said that she was done with relationships and sex and all that and just wanted to enjoy life for a while. So, after he had sorted out the shit with Iggy he had made an arrangement with Debbie to babysit Yev most of the time, giving him this long weekend off.

   The slam of the door and the shallow thumb of Ian falling down on the couch had Mickey looking up from where he was sorting through their mail in the small kitchen. He smiled as he watched Ian slowly peel off his jacket and shoes and eventually pants, trying to move as little as possible.

   “You need help with that?” he asked.

   Ian stopped and turned his head to look at Mickey. He grinned back. Mickey didn’t need any more of an invitation, in a second he was at the couch straddling Ian who had sat up. He immediately pressed his lips against Ian’s and when he opened up, he slipped his tongue in. Ian moaned and grabbed onto Mickey’s ass, roughly kneading it.

   “God, I missed you,” Ian groaned.

   Mickey just ground down on his crotch in response.

   They stayed like that for a while, grinding together, kissing harshly. Their hands were roaming all over the other’s body. Ian’s slipped under Mickey’s tank top, nails scraping down his back, making him arch. Ian grinned as he latched onto Mickey’s now exposed neck and sucked one hickey at a time onto his skin as he made his way down. When he reached the collar of the top, he made quick work of yanking it over Mickey’s head and throwing it away.

   Mickey buried his fingers in Ian’s hair as he kissed and licked and sucked down Mickey’s torso.

   “Ian,” Mickey whined, his erection already straining against his sweat pants.

   Ian bit his nipple slightly, immediately soothing it with his tongue. He pulled back and pulled off his own shirt.

   “Bed?” he asked and Mickey nodded frantically.

   So Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey, supporting him as he carried him quickly over to their bedroom. Ian stumbled a little over the piles of clothes on the floor. Neither of them had had the time to do the laundry in the past weeks. They fell clumsily onto their bed, laughing into each other’s mouth.

   Ian was still laughing when his eyes caught Mickey’s. His smile got softer and he lifted a hand up to stroke over Mickey’s cheek and hair.

   “I really did miss you,” he whispered.

   Mickey smiled back at him and leaned up for a soft kiss.

   “Me too,” he murmured against Ian’s lips.

   Then he pushed at his chest, turning them over. He kept pushing until Ian was sitting up against the headboard. They got rid of their pants and boxers and Mickey grabbed the lube from Ian’s bedside table.

   He crawled over to settle on Ian’s outstretched legs. Ian’s hands found Mickey’s hips, holding him steady as he slicked up his fingers and started working himself open.

   Ian watched him in awe for a moment before his eyes caught Mickey’s again. His pupils were blown, lips wet and pink and parted as he rocked back against his fingers. Ian lifted his hands to cup Mickey’s face and pull him into a quick kiss.

   After pulling away, he pecked the corner of Mickey’s mouth and made to leave a trail of small kisses over his raspy jawline until he reached his ear. He pulled the earlobe between his teeth, sucked on it making Mickey grown lowly, before he moved on to the sensitive skin beneath it. He sucked and licked and kissed down his neck. His hands were running all over Mickey’s torso, feeling the soft pudgy skin he had missed so much these past weeks under his fingers. 

   When his lips found Mickey’s nipples again, Mickey pushed his shoulders slightly. Ian looked up, slightly dazed. Mickey smiled and sealed his lips over Ian’s as he guided him into himself. They moaned into each other and Ian wrapped his arms tightly around Mickey’s waist, pulling him close.

   Mickey’s hands squeezed Ian’s flexed shoulders, back arched slightly, as he began to move. He started slow, relishing the feeling of every single inch of Ian sliding in and out of him.

   Ian’s lips and tongue glided softly over his collarbones and chest, his hands roaming over his back.

   Gradually they picked up their pace. Ian planted his feet to meet Mickey’s thrusts. When they had settled on a satisfying pace, Ian started shifting around slightly, trying to hit Mickey just right. It took a little while, but then Mickey threw his head back with a loud moan and Ian buried his face in his shoulder as he pushed up into Mickey with fervor.

   He was leaving scratch marks all over Mickey’s back, hickeys and bite-marks on his chest and neck. He scraped his teeth over Mickey’s jaw before pushing one hand into his hair and pulling him down into a hot sloppy kiss.

   They groaned and moaned into each other’s mouths, Mickey’s cock trapped between their torsos, the sweat pearling on their skin making for comfortable friction, as they rocked together. Mickey felt the heat pooling in his stomach and he leaned down to bite Ian’s earlobe.

   “Come for me, Ian. Come,” he rasped into his ear.

   Ian just tightened his hold on him, eyes squeezed shut, face buried in Mickey’s shoulders as he fucked up into him. Then Mickey moaned into his ear, breath hot against Ian’s skin and he almost cried out as he came with a hard jerk deep inside of Mickey. He grunted and panted as he kept jerking his hips until he was spent.            

   Mickey ran his hands soothingly over Ian’s upper arms, loving the hard feel of Ian’s biceps underneath his fingers and placing small kisses all along his cheek and neck until Ian calmed down.

   Ian was breathing hard when he finally pulled back and pushed his hand between the two. He wrapped it around Mickey’s still hard cock and Mickey’s fingers found their way back into Ian’s hair. Ian let his free hand roam all over Mickey’s body, his lips skimmed across his soft skin, touching anything he could reach. He whispered Mickey’s name along with sweet nothings against his skin until Mickey’s hands tightened in his hair, his hips stuttered, and he came with a low groan all over the both of them.

   Ian was soft inside of him, so he pulled off, but stayed in Ian’s lap. They were wrapped tightly into each other’s arm, breathing together, their heartbeats slowly decreasing back to normal.

   Mickey had his face buried in Ian’s hair, arms around his neck and shoulders. He placed small kisses against his head. Ian kept running his hands over Mickey’s back, lips pressed against the soft skin of Mickey’s chest.

   After a while, they slowly pulled back and looked at each other. They were wearing matching smiles and Ian pulled Mickey down into a soft kiss. He kept him there and manhandled him until he was on his back, Ian sprawled out on top of him. They stayed like that, forgetting the time with deep kisses and soft touches that they had missed these past weeks. It was just them now and no one else for the entire weekend, plus Monday and Tuesday.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are as always very much appreciated <3


End file.
